Mechanical coin sorters are particularly useful to sort masses of mixed coins into their respective denominations. The users of such equipment are typically those which receive larger numbers of coins as part of their normal operations, such as vending machine companies, banks and certain retail establishments. The mechanical sorters will typically not only separate a mass of mixed coins into their respective denominations, but will also count each coin of a particular denomination and keep a running tally of the count on mechanical or electronic displays.
There are two basic types of sorters in use. One type is the rail sorter in which coins are fed to the entry of an inclined rail and rolled down by gravity. At stations along the rail coins of particular denominations, as determined by their diameter, are caused to fall off or otherwise leave the rail and travel by chutes to collection and discharge points for each denomination. Examples of such rail type sorters are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 574,528 issued Jan. 5, 1897 to Elder et al and 1,378,720 issued May 17, 1921 to Roeling et al.
The second basic type of sorter is the core sorter. In a core sorter, the coins are carried seriatim to an entry point where the coins can enter the top of one of a series of tapered sorting slots which are formed in the periphery of a truncated conical core that rotates within a fixed enclosing shell. The sorting slots are divided by a series of shelfs of diminishing size so that a coin of particular denomination, again measured by diameter, is retained at a level unique for that denomination. As the core rotates within the shell it will carry the coin past a counter mechanism and to a discharge chute for that denomination. Examples of the core type sorters are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Buchholz 2,642,882 issued June 23, 1953, and 2,835,260, issued May 20, 1958, and U.S. patent to Buchholz and Anderson 3,196,257, issued July 20, 1965.
The number of coins which a core-type sorter can sort is dependent upon the number of steps or shelfs which can be accommodated and are provided in each slot of the core. In the United States coin sorters of the core type have been designed to accommodate five denominations of coins (1.cent., 5.cent., 10.cent., 25.cent. and 50.cent.). With the advent of the new $1 coin into the United States currency system, it is necessary either to redesign the cores of core-type sorters to accommodate a sixth coin within each sorting slot or to find some other means by which all six U.S. coins can be sorted and counted. To redesign the core is a simple engineering feat but a complex and very expensive manufacturing undertaking because the tools, dies, fixtures and molds by which the cores and and shells are produced would have to be scrapped and done anew. Furthermore, redesigning the core provides no answer for converting sorters which are in the hands of users to accommodate the new sixth coin. Accordingly, to simply start over in building newly sized core-type sorters for the sixth coin is an unacceptable commercial undertaking from both the standpoint of the manufacturer and the user.
The present invention provides apparatus by which existing sorter designs can be adapted to accommodate the new $1 coin. That is, coin sorters designed for sorting and counting five denominations can be made to sort and count six denominations. Furthermore, the apparatus can be provided in the form of a kit of parts for converting previously manufactured sorters. While the apparatus has been developed as a direct response to the problems presented by a coin such as the new dollar coin which is smaller in diameter than the largest coin previously handled by a sorter, the same approach can be used for adding the capability for handling another denomination of coin of a diameter which is larger than the previously largest size handled.